My Heart Is Yours
by pseudo-shigure


**My Heart Is Yours**

Summary: Sort of sequel of Like. Denial. Flattered. Love, but this time is MomoRyo

Momo had confessed his feeling to Ryoma. And it was okay to him even if the younger boy loves another guy. Ryoma just shrugged and said, "Up to you, senpai." So they were a couple now.

It amazed Ryoma how Momoshiro dealing with this whole thing. How he made him smile when Ryoma felt depress. How he made Ryoma forget his anger when the two of them fight. How he just chuckled when he caught Ryoma staring at their buchou.

Once they were fighting, or it was more like Ryoma mad at Momo.

"You're so noisy!" he snapped. The other boy laughed.

"That's just because you've been spacing out this whole day. Wake up, Ryoma Echizen!" he said while tickling Ryoma's belly fiercely. Made the younger boy couldn't help to laugh.

"Okay! Enough, senpai!" he said, half begging to Momo to stop what he was doing. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Never let me mad at you," said Ryoma from behind Momo's back while they were ridding on Momo's bike to Ryoma's house.

"_Always when we fight,_

_I try to make you laugh till everything's forgotten._

_I know you hate that_." The older boy sang.

.Ryoma couldn't help to think that the song was really fit to Momo. So cheery and carefree.

"There you go," said Momoshiro when they were arriving at Ryoma's house. The shorter boy hopped off the bike and waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow, senpai." But before he could leave his senpai grabbed his hand.

"You know, the song isn't done yet," he said.

"_Always when we fight,_

_I kiss you once or twice and everything's forgotten_," he paused.

He pulled off Ryoma's cap and put it on his own head. Then he cupped his face before finally gave a gentle light kiss on the shorter boy's forehead. He studied the frowning expression of his kohai and smiled, "_I know you hate that_," he continued his song.

Ryoma let out a small sigh. Sometimes Momo's carefree attitude just made everything worse for him.

"I might never be able to love you,"

"So what?" the older shrugged, still with his silly carefree smile.

"Why are you still here then?"

"Because…

_My heart is yours to fill of burst_

_To break or bury _

_Or wear as jewelry _

_Whichever you prefer_."

"Stop quoting songs. That's so cheesy. You sing it in a wrong tone anyway," said the younger one, annoyed. But Momo just grinned. "Be serious."

"I am!" said Momo without showing any proof that he was serious. "I am seriously in love with you even if you love someone else."

"And you're satisfied?"

"Well, I don't expect anything."

Ryoma slid down and sat on the ground. His senpai crouched before him with his foolish expression.

"You look stupid," he said nonchalantly. His senpai chuckled.

"I am. I'm so stupid that might never suit you,"

"I'm so loudmouthed that might always annoy you,"

"I'm so carefree that you might never take me seriously,"

"I'm so impulsive that might never away from trouble,"

"And if you compare me to him, I'll lost on everything,"

"I'm anything but what you like, that you might never love me back. But still," he paused and shrugged, "I love you."

And for the first time ever, the two fell silent. No Momo chattering, no quarrelling. The two just stayed there and looked into each others eyes.

Those words Momo said somehow showed Ryoma that his senpai not all laughing and joking around. That he might feel helpless at times. That he might've through a hard time before finally admit his defeat.

That he might've gathered all his courage to still love though didn't get anything in return.

After a moment that seemed forever, Momo took off the cap from his head and placed it back to Ryoma's head. He grinned, just ruining the intense atmosphere.

"See you tomorrow, shortie," he patted his kohai's head before grabbed his bike and left.

Ryoma just sat there and watched his senpai's back facing away from him. He rode his bike playfully, randomly singing Adam Sandler's 'Growing Old with You', somehow he was being really musical that afternoon. The shorter boy shrugged. He thought, he knew, someday Momoshiro might make him sing that song for him. It just a matter of time.

A/N: hehehe I couldn't help to put those lyrics in this fic. If you don't familiar with the songs well the first and the second one is 'You and Me Song' by The Wannades and the other one is 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional. I was about to make this fic angst, but i just couldn't make angst Momo so it turns out this way. Hope you like it. R&R please...


End file.
